User talk:Relentless Flashbackin'
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:S-l1600z11.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 23:49, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:S-l1600u.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 23:51, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! 20th Anniversary Series Nice work!! I made a few adjustments. The info you put in the Pack column - were these numbers that appeared on the packages or some other official list? The first column on all casting pages is supposed to be the collector number. A limit of 3 characters is preferable, it keeps the columns narrower. When columns get too wide, the table stretches too far to the right. Oftentimes the series numbers are put after the series link in the series column. Great work for your first time! Mach 5 (talk) 16:36, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :(from my talk page) ::Hi! Thank you for the help. I saw that you removed the column where I specified if the vehicles are from the 3-packs or from the gift pack, why are they considered redundant? Without them there isn't anymore the link to the 3-packs page. ::The info on the pack column are made to know how the vehicles are grouped in the 3-packs and in which position the vehicles are in the gift pack. ::Since there is no way to differ the 12 packs I choose a number in this way: the first 6 are the rarest, the gold ones along the chrome ones that are hard to find, the other 6 packs are the easy ones. Of course I followed the order on the backcard of the pack. ::Have a great 1989! Relentless Flashbackin' (talk) 17:59, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :::Conversations are easier to follow when they occur in the same place - so I moved your comments here. :::With such a detailed list of the 3 packs, I'm thinking maybe it would be better to just put a link to the 3 packs page on the series page and only have the special cars on the anniversary page or maybe even eliminate them from the series page altogether. I think your comments about rarity should also be on the 3 pack page. Mach 5 (talk) 18:44, December 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::I just noticed all the toy numbers - was there toy numbers for the 3-Packs? Or were they all 4604? Mach 5 (talk) 19:23, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :::::I fixed some wheels. I was thinking, maybe it would be better to eliminate the 3 pack page and put it on the series page, and then reduce the current table there to just the 20 car set. Thoughts? Mach 5 (talk) 20:01, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :Like this Talk:20th Anniversary Series ::Do you have a picture of the 20 pack from the front? It would be great if you did. Mach 5 (talk) 20:23, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Thank you again for your advices. I wanted to make two separate pages for statistic reasons. In the 3-pack pages a reader can see the separate packs, in the 20th anniversary page he can play with the toggles to discover how many times the same cars appears both in the packs and the gift pack, or how many of them are from 1986 mainline for example... there are so many things to discover having all the 20th ann. cars all together... but I ain't an expert here if you think that two pages are reduntant go ahead! :-) I'll try to find photos of the 20 pack from the front... it's hard because sometimes there are the wrong cars in it. I'll add my comment on the 3-pack page! Relentless Flashbackin' (talk) 04:55, January 1, 2019 (UTC) So that's a mystery... I can't find a correct Gift Pack.... just check this example... it seems to be brand new but check the vehicles... the order isn't the one on the back and there are some weird substitutes. There aren't the 55 chevy and the 37 bugatti but you can find a Gold Monster Vette and a Gold Mercedes both from the 3 packs. And check the color scheme of the Enforcer.... I don't understand what's goin' on... Relentless Flashbackin' (talk) 05:26, January 1, 2019 (UTC) ::I think your reasoning for 2 pages is sound. And I can't help on the 20 pack image you uploaded. I never saw these (wasn't really collecting back then). Is that 20 pack not in your possession? Where did it come from? I think it might still be useful as long as your notes about the substituted cars is included. Mach 5 (talk) 16:15, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Hi! I can't have this package because it's expensive! From 100$ and up! I just looked around the web and everytime I found a new picture there are these 3 "wrong cars" but on the back there are still listed the Bugatti and the Chevy.... Relentless Flashbackin' (talk) 10:24, January 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Looking good to me! Mach 5 (talk) 00:31, January 6, 2019 (UTC)